Eight Times
by mazikem
Summary: Harry Potter is adopted and raised in the Kurosaki household. He goes off to Hogwarts, and by the end of the year, Kurosaki Ichigo has had enough and goes off to inquire as to why his little brother has almost died multiple times over the course of the school year


Okay, I have no idea what I'm doing. Random crossover in which the Kurosaki's raise Harry. It's been a plot bunny in my head for weeks now. So, here it is. Oh, and it sounded much better in my head than on paper. I really can't write. If anyone has any advice on how to turn an idea into something good to read on paper, it would be appreciated.

By the way, this is awful. I know it is awful. You don't need to tell me that it is awful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter, that goes to Tite Kubo and JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Ichigo stormed into the hall, slamming the door behind him. The sound echoed off the walls, as all the chatter quieted down and the people turned to stare at the orange-haired stranger, dressed in muggle clothes, standing in the entranceway.<p>

"I want to talk to whoever is in charge," he announced. The whispers started: "who is he, what is he doing, _muggle_, how did he get past the wards, is he a Weasely, _muggle_, who is he, kill him, _muggle_."

Harry Potter stood up, and the whispers turned to him. "Nii-san… you didn't need to come…"

"Of course I did, otouto. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

The whispers intensified: "what did he say, what language was that, _Harry Potter_, do they know each other."

At the head table, Minerva McGonagall stood up, and voiced the confusion of the students and staff. "Who are you, and how did you get here?! This is a private establishment!"

Ichigo responds, in english this time "I am Kurosaki Ichigo, er, Ichigo Kurosaki here. My family raised Harry Potter over there, and I want to know why he has had at least four attempts on his life in the _school_ where it was promised that he'd be safe. Because if I don't get the answers I want, I will withdraw him from this school."

At the Slytherin table, Harry Potter had sat down and was burying his face in his hands, groaning, "Nii-san…"

Ichigo continued, "So, I want to speak with whoever is in charge."

**-010-**

Calm blue eyes twinkled at him, on a smiling face. Ichigo wanted to punch it.

"What do you mean you need to 'investigate' me? I told you, Harry is my little brother. What more do you need? I just want to know _why my little brother has almost died_ a total of, what eight times, over the course of this school year."

"Well, see here, young man!" cried Professor McGonagall. "Mister Potter has been perfectly safe at Hogwarts. He did not almost die eight times and the few times he did were because there is a Dark Wizard after him!"

"I see. So you are not only negligent, but claiming ignorance and shifting the blame off of yourself as well. Who cares that there is a Dark Wizard after him? How the hell did that Dark Wizard get into a safe school in the first place!"

"Mister Kurosaki," Dumbledore cut in. "I assure you that we have taken every possible measure to ensure Harry's safety."

"Yeah, totally. So that's why he has almost died eight times. I can totally see your safety measures," Ichigo replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. He continued, "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. And most of those almost deaths were the direct cause of teachers' actions…. Oh, wait, they all were the direct cause of a teacher's actions. The Dark Lord is Disguise almost took his life during that game, Quidditch, a few weeks ago, and in that forest, where you specifically told students to stay out of, but made them go inside to serve detentions when you knew there was something in there killing creatures that are really hard to kill? Seriously? You _let_ a ferocious three-headed dog into the school, locked behind a door that can be opened by, if I understand this properly, a first year spell. There was a _fire-breathing_ dragon on grounds for weeks. And then there was that troll on Halloween. Don't you have wards that are supposed to keep those things out? Plus the plant that strangles you, the murderous chess set, the other troll, and the poison, you used to protect a super secret stone that appears to me was perfectly safe wherever it had been for the past _six hundred _years. And the fact that that those protections were so pathetic that a couple of eleven year olds could get past them. Nevermind that, though, that's not the point of this conversation."

He had never been one for interfering in other people's affairs, but this was his little brother, damn it, and he would not allow him to stay in a school where he was obviously in danger.

"Explanation. Now."

**-010-**

"Are you kidding me? That isn't an explanation, that's an excuse. That is it. I am pulling my brother from this death trap of a school, and there is nothing you can say to stop me."

* * *

><p>I'm probably going to completely re-write this later. Add lots of stuff in. I have no idea.<p> 


End file.
